


she's so beautiful

by jessaminelovelxce (queenqian)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Fluff, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenqian/pseuds/jessaminelovelxce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle thinks Clary was the prettiest girl in all of New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's so beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> so umm, this is my first fic, kinda. its just really short clizzy fluff. i hope you like it!! and please give feedback, good or bad!!

Isabelle thinks Clary was the prettiest girl in all of New York. She had wide bright green eyes, a button nose, perfectly shaped lips. The older girl also had skin like milk, white and clear. Isabelle couldn't figure out why people always said that Clary was plain. She isn't plain, she's beautiful, thought the brunette.

The two girls were casually lounging on the couch in their apartment. While Clary was busy paying attention to the TV, Isabelle was trying to subtley stare at her girlfriend. She failed. "Izzy, would you please stop staring at me?" asked the redhead with a smirk, clearly amused. 

The younger girl felt a warm blush bloom on her cheeks. "Sorry babe." said Isabelle. She quickly turned her attention to the TV. Isabelle could hear the redhead quietly chuckle. "It's okay, I was just kidding. Why were you staring at me? Are you okay?" questioned Clary, slightly worried. Isabelle gave her girlfriend a small smile. "I'm fine, don't worry. I was just staring at you because I can't believe how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have you." confessed Isabelle.

The redheaded girl giggled and smiled at her parabatai. "I would say I'm the lucky one." said Clary. Isabelle sat there for a minute. She then replied with, "You really think so?". Clary nodded and turned her head away to hide her blush. The shorter girl felt a hand on her thigh. She turned back to her girlfriend.

Isabelle's face was a lot closer than Clary remembered it being. Her parabatai leaned in and gave Clary a small peck on her cheek. The redhead sat there shocked. "I love you." Isabelle said and smiled. Clary grinned back.

"I love you too." replied Clary. The brunette took her hand away from her girlfriend's thigh and placed it on her hand. Clary grasped Isabelle's hand tightly. The two continued to watch TV. This time, without any interuptions.


End file.
